


[Podfic] Closed Spaces

by Raven_Ehtar



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Friendship/Love, M/M, Pre-Slash, Read by the Author, Sleeping Together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-16
Updated: 2014-09-16
Packaged: 2018-02-17 14:16:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2312564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Raven_Ehtar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was difficult to imagine a time when their days were not arranged as they were now. At the very beginning of their acquaintance it would have bordered on the unthinkable...</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Closed Spaces

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Closed Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/819269) by [Raven_Ehtar](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Ehtar/pseuds/Raven_Ehtar). 



> Attempting to get into recording podfics, because the world needs more of them. And what better way to start than with a contribution to Star Trek on Spirk Day? :)

**File Name:** Closed Spaces  
 **Running Time:** 40:26  
 **File Size:** ~37MB  


**Download or Stream:** [Closed Spaces on Mediafire](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/pk29034lfi93pbf/Closed_Spaces.mp3)


End file.
